The Doctor Needs Something to Sing About
by rosexknight
Summary: Something has infiltrated McKinley High. However, when the Doctor and River show up, more will stir than just the aliens. I own nothing from Glee or Doctor Who.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is my first crossover and I will probably be doing another one very soon. I've been contemplating this crossover for a wile and I figured I might as well just do it (with some encouraging from PrettyPinkOrchard. Thank you!). Anyway, hope you enjoy! Rates and comments are love! 3 ^-^**

~*~

Prolouge

The bell rang and the music room was soon filled with students. They took their usual spots, talking about classes and the latest gossip. William Schouester stepped out of his office and into the music room.

"Alright, guys." he said. "Welcome back. Now,

He was interrupted when the door opened and Principal Figgins coming in. Two people followed him. One was dressed in a tweeted jacket and red bowtie, the other had curly blonde hair with full red lips and rosy cheeks.

"Principal Figgins?" Mr. Schoester asked.

The students had grown tense. Usually a visit from Figgins intailex bad news, and they didn't need any of that.

"Schoester." Figgins said, "Meet your new Glee club boosters. And, your new co-directors."

Schoester gave Figgins a weird look as the student's expressions turned to those of shock and suprise.

The man with the bowtie stepped forward "Hello everyone. I'm the Doctor."

**Apologies for shortness of chapter, but after all, it's just a prologue. Chapter one is still in progress and will be posted very soon! Like probably tomorrow XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Doctor**** Needs ****Something to Sing About**  
  
Chapter one

"What exactly are we doing here, Doctor?" River had asked as she followed the Doctor into McKinley high.

The Doctor grinned. "Students have started to act odd. I figured the reports were merely hormones of High School students, but then I picked up traces of alien in the TARDIS."

"Ah. So we're investigating." River said. "I was wondering why we had to make fake resumes and get lottery tickets. So what are we?"

"Im a history teacher and you're..." he winced. "A lunch lady. I turned in our applications a week ago." he pulled the papers out of his jacket pocket. "Here's all our paper work. We start today."

River gave him a look. "I'm a lunch lady."

"Yeah. Sorry."

"That won't work. Not at all." she glared at the Doctor, then noticed a Glee club sign up sheet. An idea dawned on her, and she snatched the papers from the Doctor. "Wait here."

The Doctor watched her walk into the TARDIS. It faded away and moments later re-appeared in the same spot. He loved time travel.

River stepped out, new papers in her hand. "So, Doctor, we are the school's newest history and liturature teachers. Plus..."

"Plus?" the Doctor asked, a bit worried.

River beamed. "The new co-directors of McKinley High's 'New Directions.'"

Of course, the Doctor had gone along with it. He knew River loved music almost as much as archeology. This would be her dream job. How could he say no?

Now they stood in the choir room of McKinley High, faced by the members of New Directions and their director. And the Doctor was re-thinking his previous notions of letting her have her way.

"Well...my name is William Schoester. And this is Nee Directions, our Glee club." the director said.

A girl sitting in the front row with black hair and a slightly old-fasioned dress hopped up. "On behalf of all of us, I would like to thank you for your donations, but being co-directors really isn't necessary. Mr. Schoe-"

"How do we even know they can sing?" a boy in the back wearing a flashy fasionable outfit asked bluntly.

"Now guys..." Schoe said, "They're new. And they wouldn't be helping our glee club if they didn't love music. You don't have to sing to be part of the club."

"Yeah you do." a dark girl beside the flashy boy said. "Especially if you're directing it."

The Doctor shifted awkwardly. He suddenly felt like a bug under a microscope. River seemed so calm, though.

Figgins spoke up. "They made the donation. They're new teachers. And you need help. Remember, if you don't place at sectionals your funding is gone. They stay. Schoe, good luck."

"Thank you, Principal Figgins." Schoe said. As the principal walked out, he turned back to the kids, but River stepped forward before he could say anything.

"My name is River Song. This is the Doctor." she paused, making eye contact with each of them. "I know we're not Mr. Schoester, and you have no idea how we teach or IF we can teach. We don't know it yet. But New Directions has alot of heart. If you all could give us a chance it would mean alot."

There was a pause of suprise, even from the Doctor. Who knew River could be so good with speeches? That was usually his department. The kids shifted and there were a few whispers when finally the girl who had hopped up stepped up to River, looking into her eyes. River offered a smile, seeing what type of eyes she had. Determined. This girl had a goal and would do anything to get it. She returned the smile, extending a hand.

"Rachael." she said. "Future biggest star of all time."

"Pleasure." River said.

Will watched as Rachael accepted the new directors, and smiled. The other kids were still skeptical, though. No matter. He knew his kids. They'd come around. Besides, ha had the perfect plan.

He clapped his hands. "Alright this fits perfectly with our assignment this week. Greetings. How do you answer the phone?"

"What up?" the girl beside the flashy boy said.

"Talk to me." a boy in a wheel chair added.

"No she's dead this is her son."

"Okay. But it all means the same: 'Hello.' so, New Directions needs a new 'Hello.' put together a song with 'Hello' in the title. River and the Doctor will put something together too. If it goes over well they'll be more active. Sound good?"

The kids agreed, and all three adults were relieved. The bell rang and they filed out. The Doctor leaned against the piano, happy not to have the eyes of every teenaged girl in the room on him.

"That's lunch." Will said. "Here, I'll show you where the lounge is."

~~

The teacher's lounge was crowded with teachers at tables and others bustling around, talking about the day. In the corner was a table of teachers all in blue suits.

Mr. Schoe walked in, the Doctor and River behind him, though they were more focused on the odd corner. There was a red-headded teacher at a table who waved at Schoe as they walked in.

"Hello Emma." he said, sitting beside her. "Have you met the new teachers?"

"Ah no." Emma said, carefully placing napkins on the table and in her lap. "Hello. I'm Emma. I'm the school's guidance counselor."

The Doctor nodded to her as he and River sat down. "Hello. I'm the Doctor. And this is River."

Emma smiled. "So you're from England."

"Yes." River said. "But we travel all over the place. Haven't seen much of America so we came here."

"That's nice." she said.

"They're the new co-directors of Glee club." Schoe told her.

Emma gave him a worried look. "How did the kids take it?"

"Pretty well. Rachael accepted them but the others..."

"Don't worry," Rachael said, "After they see our songs they'll be okay."

Will smiled at her, and noticed the Doctor was staring at the teachers in the blue suits. "They're new too." he said. "Some teachers got really sick. Figgins had to lay them off for a wile. Then those guys show up out of the blue. Kinda like you two did."

"Dont worry." the Doctor said, "We're not evil aliens bent onthe domination of all of time and space like them."

There was a pause, and Emma finally laughed. River smiled, joining her as Will just stared at them in confusion.

~~

The football players with the red and purple slushies passes River a minute before she heard the splash and laughs. She doubled back, coming upon the sight as the cloud was clearing. The guy with the flashy outfit was drenched in a red milkshake, and trying as hard as he could not to scream. River immediately removed a hankie from one of her pockets that were bigger on the inside and went to him.

"You okay?" she asked.

The boy wiped the slushies from his eyes and lolled her up and down before taking the hankie. "Fine. You get used to the torment."

River frowned. "Do they do that all the time?"

"Only when I'm wearing expensive clothes. These stains will never come out..." he sighed, "I need a day spa!"

River laughed, then pulled out a stain stick. It looked like an Earth item, but River had filled it with a substance from an alien planet that worked wonders.

"Here." she said, knowing the Doctor would kill her.

The boy gave her a disbelieving look, as if she had just stated two plus two equaled fish. "Im gonna need more than a Tide to Go."

"Itll work. Trust me. You're in glee club. What was your name?"

"Kurt." he said, taking the stick. He paused. "Its annoying. Sometimes I wish I'd stayed in the closet..."

River patted his shoulder. "It'll get better. I promise. I've got a friend who you remind me of. His names Jack Harkness. He got tormented too." she added the lie. "Youd like him. Anyway, don't let them get to you. One day you'll be their commanding officer."

Kurt smiled. "Thanks Miss Song."

"No problem. Now use that before the stains set in. And get to class."

"Yes ma'am."

River smiled, then walked off. She soon came across the football players, empty smoothies cups in hand. She stepped forward and they immidiately quieted, caught.

Normally, they'd pay no mind to a new teacher, but there was something about River's glare that made them shut up.

"I ever catch you two smoothies anyone again and I'll pull so many strings and you two are off the team. You'll be so low on the food chain the kids that fear the AV kids will be slushieing you. Period." she smiled, "Clear?"

"Yes ma'am." they said in unison.

"Good. Get to class."

"Yes ma'am." and they scampered off.

River smiled. She could get used to this.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay really quick let me explain somethig. The fic is going to be broken up into "Episodes" like the TV show and each "Episode" is going to be made up into three chapters. This way I avoid the chapters being really long and there are more chapters in the fic. Gots it? Kk. Sorry for any confusion XD

The Doctor Needs Something to Sing About

Hello

Part Two

The Doctor was on his way to his classroom. He had been a history teacher before. Well, John Smith had. Still, he made a mental note to thank River. History was definetly his subject.

He walked in and sat at his desk, flipping open a text book as the bell rung. The students filed in, and last was a kid in a wheel chair who wheeled himself over to a seat by a window. The Doctor recognized him from the Glee club. He glanced up at the expectant-looking students.

"One moment please just getting myself together." he said, standing from the chair and quickly flipping the pages of the book. Ah, gotta love Time Lord speed-reading. "That was rubbish." he said. "Is this what we're supposed to teach from?"

The students all exchanged looks as if their teacher had just told them he could turn into someone else completely when he died. Oh wait, he could.

"Alright first thing's first. I'm the Doctor. You lot can call me Mr. Spock. No, don't that was a joke."

The room was so quiet the Doctor thought he could hear crickets.

"Well...so much for a joke. Alright fine then question one: when was the battle of 1066?"

The room was quiet for a moment, but then the boy in the wheel chair said quietly, "1066."

"Wrong!" the Doctor said, pointing at him. "No wait that's right. Just making sure you were paying attention. Now then, let's talk World War I. Baron Von Richtoven! Great pilot. Absolutely brilliant with planes, but scared to death of cars. And just between us, he couldn't cook at all. Ever had one of his cookies? Disgusting."

The students all exchanged odd looks again as their teacher drabbles on. Still, they opened their notebooks and started writing what he did.

"Now, does anyone know where Richtoven got his name?" he asked.

The student in the wheel chair raised his hand.

"Yes, you. Um..."

"Artie." he said, "He got it from the red plane he flew."

"Wrong. He got it from an incident at a pub where someone bet him he couldn't drink hot sauce. He turned red, but won." the Doctor paused, "I still owe him that five..."

The kids all stared at him, and he blinked.

"Good," he said, thinking quick, "You lot were all paying attention. Good. Yes, Artie you're correct. Now his unit, The Flying Circus. Great blokes and a very acomplished musical band. I should really bring a record..."

~

River didn't have a class that period, but was still in her classroom reading Watership Down.

"Blondie!" a voice boomed from her doorway.

River looked up to see a tall, female teacher dressed in sweat pants and shirt storm into her room. She had blonde hair as well, but it was not a natural blonde like River's and her face was arranged in what look like a permanent scowl. River had sertainly never soon her, but still wondered what she had done.

"Yes?" she asked calmly, setting down her book.

"Did I just see you scold two football players for keeping the balance at this school?" she asked.

Now River frowned. "Excuse me? They were tormenting a student because of his sexuality."

"So because he's gay you're defending him."

"I'm defending him because, gay or not, no one desurved to be treated that way." River snapped, standing. "Who are you to come into my classroom and talk about the balance of this school anyway?"

"Sue Sylvester." the woman said. "I coach the Cheerios which seem to be the only thing at this PATHETIC school worth anything. And YOU are now a newbie, the lowest on the totem pole and not only that but you came here choosing to sponsor the Glee club. If that doesn't scream crazy cat lady I don't know what does."

River came around to look Sue in the eye, glaring at her as her temper flared. "I'm professor River Song and the only crazy cat lady here is you. Dressing like that I can't tell if you're a man or woman."

Sue's temper spiked. "River Song? What name is that? What were you brought up on an Indian resurvation? You must have a good friend named Bear That Pees on Tree."

"MY name, MISS Sylvester? I'm suprised you don't talk with a lisp. Tell me, has Tweety seen a putty tat? Or are you too busy with putting other people down to make your own mediocre life seem better to chase her?"

Sue took a step towards River defensively. "At least I know winners when I see them and have the guts to teach them. But you had to settle for the Glee Club."

"At least the Glee Club doesn't have to rely on the money their coach gets by sleeping with all the boosters."

"At least the Cheerios have a coach with guts enough to do whatever it takes to win rather than standing back and idly watching as the team disgraces themselves."

"At least the Glee Club have a coach that's a NATURAL blonde."

River smirked as Sue squirmed.

"Curly top." Sue countered, thinking quickly.

"Psychopath."

"British twit."

"Idiot American."

"Underachiever."

"Heartless b!t*#!"

There was a pause and for a moment River felt as though she had crossed the line. But, Sue's scowl soon turned into a smirk.

"You know what Song? You're alright." she said. "Dont tell anyone I said this but, I don't hate you."

River smiled. "And I don't hate you."

The bell rang to end the day, and Sue started out.

"I'll see you Song. Same time tomorrow?"

"Sure, Sue."

As sue walked out and started down the hall she passed the Doctor. She was sneering at him as she passed, stepping in front of him to stop him.

"Yes?" he asked, feeling intimidated. Who was this bruteish looking girl?

"You break her heart and I'll break you." Sue said. "And get a new hairstyle! Or a hat. Something to cover up that bad hair. Anything. Even a FEZ would do." she ended then walked off.

The Doctor entered River's classroom. "They've got some characters at this school. It'll be hard to find the aliens."

"Really?" River asked, watching the group of blue-suited, zombie-looking teachers walk by. "I don't think so."

~

"Have you found your song?" River asked as they walked into Glee rehearsal the day they planned to give their performances.

"Yep." the Doctor said, holding up some sheet music. "You?"

"Rehearsed it yesterday with the pianist and Will." River answered.

"So that's where you were." the Doctor said, a bit bitterly.

"What's wrong?" River asked.

"Nothing. Will?"

"Mr. Schoester." River explained, "He helped me with my voice."

"There's nothing wrong with your voice. It's a brilliant voice." the Doctor muttered as they got into the music room.

"What?"

"Nothing." he said, suddenly himself. He didn't know why it bothered him so much that River was spending more time with the Glee kids and the staff. "Who's singing first?"

They walked in and all the kids were already sitting. A guy who Tiver and the Doctor recognized as the quarterback was standing, giving the pianist his music.

"Apparently, Finn."


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor Needs Something to Sing About

Getting to Know You

Part one

River couldn't recall when the Doctor had been more tense. This was just an investigation. They were only trying to find bloodthirsty aliens in a dark school at midnight. What was there to be tense about?

As they walked the dark hallways of McKinley High, River yawned.

"Doctor, why couldn't we do this as soon as the sun went down?" she asked.

"Too soon." he said, "We had to wait five and a half more hours."

River frowned. "Did you have to wake me?"

"Of course. We're partners in this. I couldn't do it without you." he looked back and grinned, "Besides who's going to drag me off if I decide to do something incredibly stupid?"

"Waking me up WAS incredibly stupid."

"Now, now, I'll have you back in your bed by twelve thirty."

"Yes but is that twelve thirty my time or yours?"

The Doctor just gave her a smile. River sighed. She knew that smile. That smile meant he would SAY it was twelve thirty when it was really two thirty. Still, she could never argue with that smile. It was far too adorable.

"So what are we looking for?" she asked, glancing into rooms as they passed them. It wasn't too hard to see in the dim light.

"Anything odd." the Doctor said. "Anything at all out of the ordinary."

River laughed. Two teachers that appear out of the blue just as two other teachers win the lottery unexpectedly? Yeah that wasn't out of the ordinary at all...

"Right." the Doctor said, "You go that way and I'll go this way. If you find anything just yell for me."

River nodded, "Right." she said, and she was off. Nothing was really out of place. Well, except the ceiling moving in the music room. Wait. Ceilings didn't move. She stepped causiously into the room, stepping around the grand piano as she examined the ceiling. After a moment, she stepped out, pressing the communicator button.

"Doctor...I think you'll want to have a look at this." she whispered.

~*~

"Krillitanes! Why didn't I think of that?" the Doctor asked as he and River stood in the Teacher's Lounge the next day.

"Because you were too busy trying to dodge my punches as you forced me to wake up." River replied, pouring herself a third cup of coffee. It was butter and there was no cream or sugar and she hated the taste, but she endured it anyway for the sake of not falling asleep while teaching.

The Doctor smiled at her, "I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"You better."

"Hey guys." a voice came from behind the Doctor.

The couple looked to see the familiar faces of Will and Emma. River wondered if the two were an item. With the way Emma looked at him...

She was suddenly distracted by the Doctor stepping closer to her, the air about him going tense. He wasn't this way a moment ago. What was going on with him?

"Hey, Emma, Will." River said, trying to shrug off the Doctor's odd mood.

"Hello, River, Doctor." Emma said.

Schoe was smiling as he watched River talk naturally to Emma. "Hey. Loved your performance last Friday, River." he said with a smile.

"Yeah I heard it was great!" Emma chimed.

River laughed. "Thank you. But it wasn't much. I was more impressed with the Doctor's." she said, elbowing him playfully, trying to cheer him up.

"It was okay." Will said.

There was a tense, awkward silence. River frowned at her coffee, "Anyone know where the cream and sugar is?" she asked.

"Oh I have some." Emma said, going to a table to set her bag down.

"Oh, Emma you're my savior." River said with much relief as she followed.

The Doctor watched his River finally get her cream and sugar and smiled as she gratefully drank the sweetened drink. Schoe stepped closer to him.

"So...you and River..." he said in a hushed tone. "Are you two...together?"

Yes. The Doctor thought. She's mine and there's no way a pretty boy like you is getting her. But he knew River desurved a choice. This Schoester guy could give her the life he never could. He could grow old with her. Be with her forever. He couldn't ever do that...and that's what she desurved.

"Us? No." He finally said, his tone one of regret. He hadn't had the courage to make a move yet, and even if he did he had no idea how she would react. "No we're...we're just friends."

Schoe smiled. "Alright. Just didn't want to step on anyone's toes...but you know her really well right?"

Better than you ever will. The Doctor thought, but just nodded.

"What's her favorite type of food?" Schoe asked. "I wanna cook her dinner, if she wants."

The Doctor sighed. "Why don't you get to know her yourself?" he said, and walked out.

River noticed the Doctor walk out and frowned. What in this universe could possibly be bugging him? Schoe came over to her and Emma.

"So, River," he started, "Would yo-"

"Is he okay?" she asked, only half listening to Schoester anyway.

"Oh. He's-"

"Of course he's not okay." River said. "Sorry guys. I'll see you in music class."

She rushed out the door, following the Doctor.

"What was that?" Emma asked.

"I don't know." Will said, a bit confused.

"Seems to me she thinks she's too good for you, Schoester." Sue said, pouring herself a cup of tea.

"Im sure that's not it." Emma said, "River's really nice."

"Oh yeah." Sue said, "Too bad she only seems to like that Doctor. Personally, I think it's the bowtie. Bowties are cool."

"What?" Will asked.

"Let me spell it out for you," Sue said, drinking her coffee straight black. "I don't completely hate her, but I'm not above creating a little drama."

"Why would you do that, Sue?" Emma asked accusingly, shrinking back when she got Sue's glare

"Because I can." Sue said confidently, "And this will be amusing. Schoester, kick that medical freak's butt."

Will just smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor Needs Something to Sing About

Getting to Know You

Part two

"This text book is all wrong! All... of... it. Since when did Henry VIII have six wifes, he had seven." the Doctor babbled, throwing a rather heavy history text book across the classroom. River jumped as it hit a desk, knocking a mug onto the floor, which smashed into hundreds of pieces.

River stood quietly in the doorway, hidden by the shadows in the corridor. She'd ran after him when he had stormed out of the staffroom. Had Will said something that had offended him? He must have done. The Doctor didn't just storm out of places, he stood up for himself.

River hesitated to knock, his classroom was filled with students. He looked fine, well fine for the Doctor anyway. The female students all watched him with eager eyes, listening carefully to his every word; the male students flicked paper footballs across the tables.

"And don't get me started on who really invented the light bulb because you'll be here forever." he continued, turning to write his name on the black board with the small piece of white chalk provided, it screeched as he wrote the letters in bold. 'Mr Smith' had a nice ring to it, River thought. But, her thoughts were soon interrupted by one of the jocks she had told off the other day.

"Sir, there's a total MILF standing in your doorway." Kristoski grinned, the whole class looked towards River. She rolled her eyes and entered the classroom.

"Yes?" the Doctor asked in a not so happy tone.

"Sir!... Sir, is she Mrs Smith?-" Kristoski laughed, the rest of the class erupted with laughter also. The Doctor gave them a blank look. "-You know... the movie... Mr and Mrs Smith... about two secret agents." Kristoski tried to explain, the Doctor's face showing no recognition.

"Yeah... Two secret agents who could kick your ** by sending you to detention for calling another teacher a MILF and for distracting the class." River smirked, walking over to Kristoski's table and staring him straight in the eye.

"Oooohhhhh!" the class chimed, Kristoski had just got told and didn't say another word.

"What did you want?" the Doctor asked quietly. River walked back over to him and sat on his desk, watching as most of the class worked on the test placed in front of them. She leant back slightly.

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay, that's all, Sweetie." River smiled brightly, before realising she had called him 'Sweetie' in front of his whole class. The room was filled with chorusing wolf whistles toward them. River laughed and jumped from the desk.

"I'm fine." he mumbled, indicating that he obviously wasn't fine, but River knew he would tell her eventually. She just had to let him come to her.

"See you later, my love." River chimed, not bothering to try and stop the terms of endearment slipping her lips. She grabbed his lapels and lightly tugged him closer so she could whisper in his ear.

"Don't let him intimidate you." she breathed, pulling away and walking slowly out the door. All the boys in the room sat on the edge of their seats, watching River's lower back as she exitted the classroom.

"Oi!" the Doctor yelled, students eyes suddenly snapped back on to their tests.

Did she know about what Schuester had said. Is that what she meant when she said 'Don't let him intimidate you'? Was it her way of saying that Schuester stood no chance with her? Thats what the Doctor told himself all day and it put him in an exceptionally happy mood.

The bell rang. Third Lesson. Glee Club. Great! The Doctor swore that the only time he would act is if Will touched River. He could try and ignore the looks he was giving her, but if he even layed a finger on her bad things would happen.

"Right everyone. I want to start by saying that our new guests Hello numbers last week were great, but we haven't actually done a proper assignment for them yet. So, me and Miss Pillsbury thought that you guys could sing a song that best represents who you are. If anyone needs help with costumes then come and have a word with me after." Mr Schue announced.

"Mr Schuester, If I may, I would like to run some of my idea's by you." Racheal smiled, raising her hand.

"Yeah, sure Racheal. Just as long as it doesn't involve fog lights." Mr Schue grinned, Racheal's face looked like it had been hit with an extra cold slushie as she lowered her hand is dismay. Will shook his head at her. Racheal and her over the top idea's.

"Do you know what song your gonna do?" the Doctor asked River, both of them sitting crosslegged on the school's plastic chairs, facing each other.

"Nope. I'll have a look on the internet or I might just ask Will, he seems to know what he's talking about." River nodded, looking over at Will and saluting with two fingers. Will waved to her and continued talking to Racheal. The Doctor didn't reply so River ventured another comment.  
"What are you gonna sing about? You need to sing a song about a traveler or a spaceman." she joked, laughing when she saw the Doctor's smile.

"Excuse me, Miss Song, can I speak to you please?" Quinn mumbled, her voice croked as she spoke. River nodded. "-Alone." Quinn added, looking over at the Doctor. River stood and lead Quinn down the hall to her temporary office.

"How can I help you Quinn? I would have thought you'd want to speak to a Guidance Councellor like Miss Pillsbury instead of me." River asked, concern dripping from her voice as she closed her office door. Quinn burst out into tears, flopping into one of the chair's in front of River's desk.  
"Ah, Sweetie, What's the matter?" River asked, sitting in the chair next to Quinn, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"I... don't know... what... to...do." she sobbed, wiping her eyes with a tissue that River offered from the box on her desk. River pulled the girl into a hug and rocked her for a few minutes.  
As soon as Quinn's tears subsided, River pulled away.

"What's wrong?" River asked again. Quinn kept her eyes on the floor, trying to hide her tear stained cheeks as her mascara ran down them.

"I... Finn... Finn isn't..." Quinn couldn't continue and even if she had of River would have interrupted her.

"The Father." River finished her sentence. Quinn's eyes shot up to look at River with a shocked expression plastered on her face.

"How did you know?" Quinn questioned, taking another tissue and throwing the used one in the bin next to her chair.

"I saw the way you kept looking at Puck yesterday and the way you looked at Finn as though you had done something terribly wrong." River replied, standing to flick the switch on the kettle.  
"But I did do something terribly wrong and now I am living with the consequences." Quinn cried. River poured the boiling water into two mugs and added a teabag and some milk. She placed a pot of sugar on her desk and handed Quinn the mug.

"Quinn, Sweetie, listen to me.-" River ordered, Quinn's eyes shot up to meet hers. "-This is as much Puck's fault as anyone's. He should have used protection and isn't it against the guys code not to sleep with your best friends girlfriend?"

"Well, yeah but Puck told me that he did use protection and that if I told Finn he would get over it eventually. But, I can't tell him. I don't want to lose him." Quinn blubbed, stirring three sugar's into her tea.

"What are you gonna do when the baby comes? Finn said your not keeping her." River asked, sipping her own tea.

"Can you keep a secret? and you need to promise you won't tell anyone, especially not Mr Schuester." Quinn whispered, placing her empty mug back on the desk. River nodded. "Mr Schuester's wife wants my baby because she isn't really pregnant. Mr Schue thinks she is but she's faking it." Quinn muttered quietly, afraid someone would hear through the closed door. She knew what Brittany and Santana were like for spying on people. River gasped quietly. How could someone DO that? Poor Will…

"Oh gosh, I hope she's paying to make sure you have maternity clothes and you know a fairly happy pregnance.-" River picked the empty mugs up and placed them in the sink. When Quinn didn't reply River turned to face her. "-She is paying isn't she?"

Quinn shook her head, her eyes tearing up again. "She said she'd be paying for the baby for eighteen years and that I could handle nine months. So I have to be utterly miserable." Quinn cried, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"You know what! Dry your eyes. Drink your tea and meet me after school. I'm gonna take you shopping, I'll buy you some new clothes, we'll get our nail and hair done aaand anything else you need." River smiled, rubbing Quinns back.

"You don't have to do that Miss Song." Quinn said wrapping her hair around her ears.

"I know, but I want to and if you ever need anything always come and ask. Okay?" River grinned, standing to walk out her office. Quinn arose from the chair and exitted her office. They walked back down the corridor to the Glee Club, which was still on because Racheal was in the middle of a diva tantrum demanding fog lights.

"Thank you so much Miss Song. I'll pay you back." Quinn promised, giving River a quick hug.

"You don't have to." River smiled, pulling away from Quinn and walking back into the Glee Club.

"She Okay?" the Doctor asked when River sat back down.

"Yeah she's fine. But I'm going out tonight." River said, smiling at Quinn as she sat down next to Brittany.

"Thank you." Quinn mouthed.

"Can anyone tell me what European Pop is?" Mr Schue asked the class. Everyone was silent.

"Its when Gypsies sing songs about cats and chewing gun." Brittany shrugged. Santana laughed at her friends comment.

Glee Club was long and River couldn't wait for lunch. The bell rang and everyone except Racheal rushed to the canteen.

River had brought her own lunch, so she was heading for the teachers lounge when she saw Artie in the canteen, trying to reach a slice of cake from his low height. She rushed over to him and handed him the cake. A few of the jocks laughed.

"Shut up! How old are you?" River asked retorically, yelling at the jocks.

"Eighteen Ma'am and how old are you?" asked one of the jocks, smirking at her, trying to act clever. He was messing with the wrong woman.

"What's your name?" River smirked, walking over to there table.

"Ronan Fisher." the Jock laughed, chewing gun and leaning back in his seat, surveying her. River carried on smirking, pulling a paper and pen out her bag. She wrote, what the Jocks assumed to be her phone number, folded it up, and handed it to Roan. She turned and winked as she looked over her shoulder. The group of Jocks hit Ronan in the back, laughed. Until Ronan opened the paper and found it read.

'Two Weeks Detention with Mr Foster. Tomorrow at 4:20pm."

Ronan groaned. Mr Foster was the meanest and oldest teacher at the school.

"What did you do?" asked Artie, intrigued as he'd been watching one of his favourite teachers.

"Put it this way, they won't be bothering you for a while." River smiled, helping Artie get the rest of him lunch and continuing her walk to the staff room.

"Hi." River beamed, sitting next to Emma on a table. Emma sat on her own, polishing her grapes. River wiped the surface of the table with a hand wipe that she took from her bag. Emma's eyes widened in puzzlement.

"I thought I was the only one who did that." Emma smiled, feeling not so strange anymore.

"Oh, my mum's got germaphobia and it sorta became a habit for me to wipe tables and carry hand sanitizer around with me. I wasn't allowed to go into the lab when my mum had cleaned in case I messed something up. My dad was a scientist." River said. Emma nodded, while River squirted hand sanitizer into her palms.

"You wanna grape? I grow them myself." Emma offered, holding the container out to River. River nodded and took one of the grapes.

Will stood in the doorway, watching as Emma shared her food. Emma! Letting other people touch her food! He had to see what was going on.

"Hey Emma." Will chimed.

"Oh... umm... Hi Will." Emma mumbled. Will took a seat in between the two women.

"We were just ummm... talking about how River's mum was a germaphobe... like me and that her dad was a scientist." Emma informed Will.

"Really. What job did your mum do?" Will asked, taking a specific interest in the conversation. River couldn't exactly tell them that her mother had worked for the Time Agency, an organization that sent people to different time zones to complete specific missions. So she said, "My mum was a doctor." River lied. It wasn't really a lie, her mum did have first aid training but she wasnt a proper Doctor.

The Doctor entered the teachers lounge and joined the table, watching as River spoke to Will and Emma about her family. Emma's eyes widened, if possible, when River told them about how she nearly died as a child when he father had left the lab door open and she'd wondered in and started mixing some of the chemicals.

Emma handed River another grape.

"I found archeology more interesting than science and I think my dad was abit upset. Hello Sweetie." River paused, greeting the Doctor.

"Sweetie?" Will laughed. The Doctor just shrugged his shoulders in Will's direction.

"Awh I think it suits him." River smirked, ruffling the Doctor's hair.

"Oh, We have to go. You can come if you want Em. But the Glee club, aka Racheal, wants to perform a song for us." Will suddenly remembered. They all grabbed there coats, Emma and River shared grapes as they walked down the corridor. They rushed into the choir room and sat down. When everyone was there Racheal stood.

"I want to sing you all a song that shows my true personality as an individual and I hope you listen carefully to the lyrics because I mean them from the bottom of my heart and if it's one thing America needs right now it's people with confidence and self belief which I believe I possess." Racheal said not taking a breath.

"Is she going to do a long speech like this every time she performs?" Kurt moaned.

"Off you go Racheal." Will sighed. He agreed with Kurt, but he didn't want to be accused of trying to ruin Racheals life again.

"I've paid my dues - Time after time - I've done my sentence - But committed no crime - And bad mistakes... I've made a few... I've had my share of slushies thrown in my face - But I've come through." Racheal sang. Queen's 'we are the champions' but it was obvious she'd changed the lyrics to the classic rock song.

"I am the champion - my friends - And I'll keep on fighting - till the end - I am the champion - I am the champion - No time for losers - 'Cause I am the champion - of the world."


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor Needs Something to Sing About

_Getting to Know You___

Part Three  
  
"Be back soon, sweetie." River said as she stepped out of the TARDIS.

She was due to meet Quin at Breadsticks in fifteen minutes and the Doctor had parked the TARDIS close by so she could walk.

"Be careful." The Doctor called from under the console, "Don't talk to strangers. They may not be human."

"I talk to you, though." she said with a playful tone.

The Doctor smiled. She had a point. "Just be cautious."

"Yes dear." she said and started off.

It didn't take her long to get to the restaurant and Quinn was already outside.

"Sorry." River said, "You weren't waiting long were you?"

"No ma'am." Quinn said. "Thank you for coming."

"It's no problem at all." River said. "Come on. Let's go in where it's warmer."

The two walked inside and sat down. River was surprised at see so many teenagers in one place.

"I recognize alot of people from the school." she said. "You won't get ridiculed for having dinner with a teacher will you?"

Quinn laughed halfheartedly. "With what's on my plate, having dinner with a teacher is the least of my worries." she said. "Besides, you and the Doctor are the coolest teachers at the school. I'm not worried..."

River frowned as their food came. Her voice said otherwise. "So, Quinn…" she said as she nibbled at her food, "What are your parents going to do about this?"

Quinn frowned, "I can't tell my parents…" she said, going back to her food.

"Why not?" River asked gently. "They're your parents. They'll understand."

"No they won't…"

There was a pause, "And abortion isn't an option?"

"No." Quinn said firmly, "I want to have it. I shouldn't end one life just because I made a bad decision."

River smiled, pride welling inside her. "Good. You're a very brave girl Quinn. But what about finances? Medical bills? Pregnancy vitamins?"

"Finn's getting a job." She said.

River frowned, reaching into her bag and pulling out a lottery ticket. "Here" She said.

Quin gave her a quizzical look, "A lottery ticket?"

"I always get lucky. This one was for next week, but you need it more than me." She said, "Trust me. It'll help."

Quin gave her a broken smile and took the ticket. "Thank you, Miss Song." She said.

River beamed, "You can come to me for anything Quin. Now, you need some cheering up, and I know the perfect way."

The bell to class rang and the members of New Directions filed in. River sat next to the Doctor on a stool near the Piano as Schuster addressed the group.

"Well, this is the last day of the getting to know you assignment, anyone have anything?" he asked.

"I do." The Doctor said before River could.

"Alright then, let's hear it. Schuster said, sitting in the front row as the Doctor took his place up front and River took her seat beside him.

The Doctor nodded to the pianist and he was off.

"I was born in the arms of imaginary friends…free to roam, made no home out of everywhere I've been." He looked straight at River, who smiled softly at him, loving the feeling as if he was singing to her. Little did she know he really was. "Then you came crashing in…Like the realest thing. Trying my best to understand all that your love can bring…"

He walked backwards and up and down the rows, still never looking away from River. Schuster frowned at him as he noticed River slightly blush, jealousy squirming inside him.

"Ooh one of my hearts hot a grip on the situation, one of my hearts takes time…one of my hearts got a half mind to tell you that I can't keep loving you…ooh with one of my hearts."

He Doctor hoped he was getting his point of being an uncertain man across. Though he had to admit, the song depicted his feelings for River well too, and as he continued to sing it was as if everyone else disappeared.

"Your faith…is strong…but I can only fall short for so long. Down the road…later on…You will hate that I never gave more to you than one of my hearts…"

River's smile faded slightly. Was that a warning? Or a wish that he could do more?

"But I can't stop loving you…oh one of my hearts is a shotgun wedding to a bride with a paper ring…and one of my hearts is the part of me who's never truly loved anything…ooh one of my hearts…"

The music faded and there was silence for a moment until Rachael started clapping, the other girls joining in. River blinked, she and the Doctor brought out of their trance. The Doctor smiled and bowed.

"That was wonderful, Mr. The Doctor." Rachael said admiringly

"Thank you." The Doctor said, going to sit by River again, exchanging looks with Schuster as he did so.

"Anyone else?" Schuster asked grudgingly

River stood hastily, trying to break the tension "Quin and I put together a little something last night." She said.

Quinn smiled and stood, joining River at the front as River whispered her plan and gave sheet music to the members of the band. After a pause, they were up standing side-by-side. As the music started, Quin was the first to sing.

"Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain. Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain. Time starts to pass before you know it you're frozen…"

"Oooo…" River cooed, providing backups.

"But something happened for the very first time with you. My heart melted to the ground, found something true. And everyone's looking 'round thinking I'm going crazy… Ooo yeah…"

River stepped forward then, their roles switching,

"But I don't care what they say. I'm in love with you." She was looking the Doctor straight into the eye as she and Quin performed their simple walk around spinney choreography. He smiled and felt confidant when she smiled back, wishing he could just make her his. If only he knew she already was. "They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth. My hearts crippled by the vein that I keep on closing…"

The music stopped, Quin and River's head both dropping as the song came back and picked up tempo, turning into another song entirely. With River leading. The Doctor couldn't help but laugh at the song.

"Right right, turn off the lights. We gonna lose our minds tonight."

"What's the dealio?"

"I love when it's on too much. 5am turn the radio up."

"Where's the rock and roll?"

There was a lapse in the music, the tempo slowing again as the two sang in unison.

"So if you're too school for cool. And you're treated like a fool. We can choose to let go. We can always we can always…Party on our own…"

The music melted together, the two songs becoming one. Quin took the higher octave of the faster song as River took the lower.

"So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways all my underdogs."

"We keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding love."

The whole class was joining in by now as Quin and River walked up and down the rows, Kurt and Artie following them as the Doctor smiled beside Schuster.

"So come on and come on and raise your glass."

"If you keep bleeding oh keep keep bleeding love."

"Come on and come on and raise your glass! For me."

They ended in a Charlie's Angels pose and the classroom erupted with applause. Finn ran up to hug Quin and River smiled at them, taking her seat beside the Doctor.

"That Pink song was definitely you, but why Bleeding Love?" he asked.

River shrugged, "Went with the song." She said, not telling him that Bleeding Love was more her at the moment. He just couldn't see how she felt either. Schuster, however, was looking at River with adoration.

He had to make her his. Doctor or no Doctor.

**Wow okay long chapter. Sorry. Had to get two songs in…still, hope you all liked the update! Reviews are love!**


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor Needs Something to Sing About

_Duet Desires_

Part One  
  
River yawned as she sat in the TARDIS's kitchen, her escort making his specialty. Or rather, what he claimed to be his specialty. In truth, it was just the first thing the cookbook opened to in the breakfast section.

"Are you sure you don't want to just grab a donut in the teacher's lounge?" she asked as he poured a glass of milk for her.

"No." the Doctor said, "I haven't gotten the chance to cook in this body yet."

"We're going to be late."

"Tine Machine."

River laughed. "Ah yes. Keep forgetting that bit."

The Doctor grinned as he turned, presenting River with a tray with a glass of milk, small vase with a single flower for decoration and...

"Cereal? This is your specialty?" River asked, confused. "You're a Time Lord! I know you can do better."

The Doctor smiled. "You caught me. But it's not the cereal itself it's what's IN the cereal."

River gave him an odd look and looked in the bowl. "Raisins?"

"Raisins!" he grinned, "Simple raisins. Well, these aren't of course. These are raisins from the Kaladium cluster. Grown in arctic weather against all odds. These are the only raisins in the world to adapt to the consumer's specific tastes. Try it."

River did, and her face immediately lit up. "Brilliant!" she exclaimed.

The Doctor laughed. Glad to see her smile. He ate a piece of toast. "I wonder what Schue has on the agenda today."

"Desires." Will said as he scrawled the word on the chalk board. "That is half of what music is about. The wants and needs of the writer right?"

The group nodded.

"Well that's your assignment for this week. We're gonna pair off and sing about your deepest desires."

"I call Quin." Finn said quickly.

Brittney and Santana linked arms as Kurt and Mercedes did subtle high fives.

The Doctor looked at River, "Partners in Time?" he asked.

She laughed. "Of-"

River was cut off by Schuester sitting beside her "River, would you like to be my duet partner?"

"Well I-"

"Hold on Schue. I've already asked River." the Doctor said protectively.

"Yes and I-" River said when Schue cut her off again.

"That may be Doctor but River would be better off singing with me."

"I want-"

"Better off singing with you? I'm singing with River! I've known her longer it will be much easier for her."

"No. She will grow as a performer with me. I know more about the musical art."

The Doctor frowned and River sighed.

"How come the teachers are more into this than us?" Brittney whispered to Santana.

"Fifty bucks on the Doctor." Puck told Finn

"You're on."

"I studied with Motzart and gave piano lessons to Josh Groban! I'm singing with River!"

"No I'm singing with River!"

"I'll sing with River."

The group looked to the door where the owner of the voice stood. He was tall and was sporting a blue coat, a visitors pass pinned to the lapels.

It was none other that Captain Jack Harkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Duet Desires

_Part Two_

The moment he got within earshot of the music room, Jack Harkness heard the distinct voice of the Doctor arguing with another male. That was odd. The Doctor never argued. All Jack could hear as he stood at the door was "I'm singing with River!" "No! I'm singing with River!"

So, naturally, Jack said the first thing that came to mind. "I'll sing with River."

The class silenced and turned, and Jack grinned from ear to ear.

"Jack!" River exclaimed, leaping from her chair to hug him.

The Doctor frowned "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd come visit." Jack said as he squeezed River in a tight bear hug.

The girls in the Glee Club couldn't help but stare. Santana grinned as she looked Jack over. Who needs football players when THAT hunk of man walks in? Kurt was staring too, trying to use his abilities to detect a fellow gay.

Schue stepped forward, as if to protect his already invaded music room from the new intruder "Who is this?" he asked.

River smiled to everyone, locking an arm with Jack. "Everyone, this is the Doctor and I's close friend..." she made eye contact with everyone in the room, her gaze locking with Kurt's "Captain Jack Harkness."

Kurt's eyebrows raised and he smiled, looking at Jack with admiration. Jack nodded to everyone.

"Well at any rate he can't sing with you, River." Schuester said bitterly, "He's not part of Glee."

"That hasn't ever stopped us from accepting new members before." Kurt protested, standing.

Rachael nodded in agreement. Living with two dads, she understood why Kurt was standing up for him. He must have had the same gay-dar as her.

Schuester frowned, but the Doctor stepped in. "Your voice isn't the only authority here anymore, Schue. As a co-director I think Jack should sing with River." He would much rather her sing with Jack than Will anyway.

River nodded, eager to get out of the drama. "It's decided then. I'll sing with Jack."

"I'll sing with the Doctor." Racheal said quickly. "His vocals need work. He would benefit."

"Brilliant!" the Doctor said.

Schue look around the choir room, seeing everyone had already paired off. Well, except Kurt. "Guess it's you and me, Kurt." he said.

"Actually, Mr. Schue, if you don't mind, I'd like to join River and Jack."

"This is a DUET assignment Kurt." Schue said, thoroughly frustrated now.

"Oh it's no problem." Jack said, giving Kurt a wink as Schuester fumed. "We'd love to have a trio."

Schue was visibly unhappy as Kurt stood to join River and Jack. "Where does that leave me then?"

"Come on Mr. Schue this is a great opportunity for you." Kurt said.

"Yeah. You haven't don't a solo in a while." Mercedes agreed as she sat by Artie, "This gives you an opportunity to show off your moves."

Schue frowned, then got an idea. He smiled, "Alright then. I'll blow your socks off."

The club cheered and Schue smiled smugly at the Doctor, who couldn't help but feel he had better watch out.

~~

At lunch, River and the Doctor led Jack to the Teacher's Lounge.

"So what are you REALLY doing here Jack?" The Doctor asked as they sat down.

Jack grinned, "Can't get anything past you. Fine. An American Torchwood unit spotted the TARDIS here and reported it. Naturally, I came running. What are YOU TWO doing here?"

"There are aliens here." River said.

"Doesn't surprise me." Jack said, eyeing some members of the new teachers, all in blue suits. "But why?"

"Simple." the Doctor said, "They want to harvest teenage hormones and sell them on the black market."

"When did you figure that?" River asked.

"When you were out with Quinn I did a little research." the Doctor said.

River frowned, hurt that the Doctor would do adventuring without her. Then she saw Emma come in and smiled.

"Oh." Emma said, pausing before sitting down when she saw that. "Hello."

Jack gave the cute redhead a dazzling smile that made little Emma very nearly blush. "Why Hel-lo." he said.

"Don't." the Doctor said.

"Can't I say hello?"

"No."

"Emma, this is Jack Harkness." River said as Emma sat down.

Emma nodded to him, going through her routine of wiping down the table and setting out napkins. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Jack said.

Schue came in then, sitting between Emma and Jack. "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late. Trying to choose the perfect song is harder than I thought."

There was a laugh by the coffee machine. "You think choosing one little song is hard? Try living with Hepitidus! THAT'S hard!"

Sue walked over, stopping at the table. "And who on God's green Earth is blue jacket?" she asked.

"Captain Jack Harkness at your service ma'am." Jack said.

Sue frowned, looking him over from head to toe. "You have a sense of style way to good for a male. And your cocky attitude disgusts me."

"Thank you."

Sue glared at him. "Down the hall. To the left."

Jack raised a brow"What's that?"

"The cosmetology class. You're hair is almost as bad as Scuester's. What is that the new wannabe military look? You might as well write 'will do anything that moves' on your forehead."

Jack chuckled. "You must be Sue Sylvester." he said, having heard stories from River.

"That I am. Now get to the room where you belong." she pointed down the hall. "Your desperate vibes are making me sick."

Jack rose. "I do need to go actually. I have a date to keep. River, see you tonight?"

"Sure." River said, watching as Jack soluted to the Doctor and bowed to Emma and walked off.

"You're going out again?" the Doctor asked with a displeased look.

"Kurt and Jack and I are going to Kurt's to rehearse." River said, "I won't be long, though. Besides, aren't you and Rachael gonna go over your number?"

"After school." The Doctor said with a nod.

"What's the theme this week?" Emma asked eagerly.

"Deepest desires set to song." River said.

"Oh! Can I come sit and watch?"

"Of course!" River said "Will has a solo and everything. You'll love it!"

"Can't wait!" Emma said, smiling at Schue.

River saw the look in her eye. She knew that look all too well. She smiled. Schue didn't need her. He had Emma.

"So what song are you doing?" The Doctor asked River.

"Not sure." she said, "Guess I'll find out tonight."

~~

Jack and River met at Kurt's house that night.

"So is Kurt...?" Jack asked as they waited at the door, his voice trailing off.

"Yes." River said

"Knew it." Jack said rather proudly.

"Yeah it's hard for him at the school though. It's not really a gay friendly place."

Jack nodded. "I understand."

The door opened and Kurt met them with a smile. "Welcome! Come on. We can rehearse downstairs."

The two nodded and followed Kurt down the stairs. "So what song are we doing?" River asked

Kurt turned with a grin and replied "GaGa."


	9. Chapter 9

**I am sooo sorry it took me so long to update this! I am back from my hiatus I promise. College and life happened and in all honesty I was going to let this die but I recently got on and discovered the overwhelming please to finish this story and figured I would get on for at least that.******

**I apologize in advance for the length of this section. It is long and has a lot of songs, and though I could have made it one long chapter, I figured you guys would want something shorter so…here ya go! Enjoy and review!******

**Also, I have gotten many reviews on the spelling of character's names. I want to apologize because I did not even realize I was getting them wrong XD I'll try to do better. Usually I type my fics on my iPod and email the file to myself so I can upload it so I barely have time to double check things...******

**One last thing, there is a poll on my profile. Mind voting in it? It would help me greatly! Thank you all! Enjoy!****  
**  
Duet Desires

_Part Three_

River and Jack and Kurt walked into the music rooms with their arms locked.

"I suppose rehearsal went well." the Doctor said, sitting beside Rachael, who was quietly doing vocal warm-ups to herself.

"Very." River said with a smile. "And you two?"

"Great." The Doctor said with a smile, though River could tell he was out of his element.

Schue followed in the straddlers. Everyone took their seats and talked eagerly. Santana and Brittney continuously stared at Jack, who gave them a wink when he noticed. River hit his arm and he smiled at her innocently.

"Alright." Schuster said, "Anyone ready to perform?"

Kurt and Rachael raised their hands simultaneously, turning to give each other a glare.

River laughed and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder, whispering, "They can be the opener. We can be the grand finale."

Kurt nodded, putting his hand down. "Ladies first." he said, his voice holding a tad of bitterness.

Rachel smiled and hopped up, the Doctor following.

"We chose a song that not only demonstrates the wanting of an individual, but also the utter need insi-"

"Oh just sing." Santana said, her tone quite annoyed. She already had to wait to see Jack sing. She didn't want to wait through a Rachel monologue.

Rachel huffed, clearly displeased by Santana's outburst, but did not protest. Instead, she nodded to the Doctor, who nodded back. They both turned their backs to the group. The band picked up then, and to everyone's surprise, it was the Doctor who started off the song, snapping forward and singing.

"She said she'd meet me at the bar of the Plaza Hotel, wear a jacket and a tie..."

He straightened his bowtie and gave River a wink.

"What's the occasion? She just smiled and she wouldn't say why..."

Rachel snapped forward then, stepping slowly behind the Doctor.

"So here I am, standing, waiting in the lobby sweating bullets in this stupid old suit."

Rachel tapped The Doctor's shoulder from behind him, but when he turned she was on the other side of him.

"And when she sees me she busts out laughing."

Rachel laughed and stepped in front of the Doctor, taking over the vocals.

"You're a sad sight honey, but you look so cute and..."

Rachel took the Doctor's extended hand and he twirled her as she sang.

"I don't want to be alone anymore. I was checking you out. I was just making sure. No I don't want to be alone anymore, and I want you tonight although you hurt me before."

They fell into a dance that was like an elaborate foxtrot. Though it seems Rachel was unsure at times, she played it off well as the Doctor moved with perfect confidence, having done the dance a million times before. River recognized it almost immediately as an up-tempo version of a Gallifreyan tango.

The Doctor picked it up now as Rachel glanced at her feet every now and again to get the steps right.

"It didn't matter that I felt like a fool cause I forgot when she walked through the door." He looked at River as he twirled Rachel away, wondering if she had recognized the dance yet. "I said I'm sorry but you said it was cool and I don't want to be alone anymore..."

They danced as there was a musical break, the dance slowing to what River knew. She could hear Santana and Brittany whisper about the Doctor's dancing.

Jack leaned over to River and whispered "Careful. The Doctor's dancing. That means the universe is going to implode soon." River stifled a laugh.

The music and the dance picked up, the Doctor and Rachel singing in unison now.

"Now I'm avoiding all those hard cold facts that I've got to face. So answer just one question before this magic night is through..." they turned to the group, The Doctor locking his gaze with River as Rachel glanced over at Finn. "Could it have been just anyone or did it have to be you...?" their heads snapped back together "And will you still be saying...I don't want to be alone anymore. I was checking you out, I was just making sure. No no noo I don't want to be alone anymore and I want you tonight although you hurt me before…" The Doctor twirled Rachel away and then back "It didn't matter that I felt like a fool I forgot when she walked through the door…I said I'm sorry but you said it was cool and I don't want to be alone anymore!"

The music ended in a furious drum beat and the class began to clap, Jack particularly loud. Schue seemed reluctant to give the Doctor any credit as he stood with a bright smile as he looked at Rachel.

"That was great you two." He praised, "Rachel, you were perfect as always. Doctor, you were a bit flat. Alright! Who's next?"

The Doctor gave the Spanish teacher a glare as he took his seat, though Rachel was beaming like a kid at Christmas, sitting confidently and giving a triumphant look to Kurt, who just gave her the same triumphant smile back as well. "We are sir." He said.

"Then, by all means Kurt take the stage." He said, the class clapping as Kurt, Jack, and River took their places.

They lined up, one after the other, and nodded to the musicians. Kurt started off.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance…Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance…"

Then they all joined in, "Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance! Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance!"

They danced to the side in a snake-like motion, twirling away one by one, Kurt in the middle singing, "I want your ugly, and I want your disease. I want your everything as long as it's free. I want your love. Love-love-love. I want your love…"

Jack joined in with the solo, taking his spot in the center as they danced in perfect synchronization, "I want your drama, the touch of your hand. I want you leather studded kiss in the scene. I want your love. Love-love-love. I want your love…Love-love-love. I want your love."

River twirled into the middle now, singing, "You know that I want you. And you know that I need you…I want a bad," She winked at the Doctor "Your bad romance."

The Doctor gave Schue a smug look as they picked up the pace, dancing together as they all sang, "I want your loving, and I want your revenge. You and me could write a bad romance…I want your loving all your love is revenge. You and me could write a bad romance."

They twirled away from each other, then back again, swaying their hips and dong hops, "Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance…Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance." They all froze for a moment, "Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance!"

Kurt took his spot back in the spotlight, "I want your horror. I want your design. 'Cause you're a criminal as long as your mine. I want your love. Love-love-love…I want your love."

The class was swaying back and forth and clapping by now, even joining in as River sang, "I want your psycho, your vertical stick. Want you in my room when your baby is sick. I want your love. Love-love love. I want your love…Love-love-love. I want your love."

Jack joined in, "You know that I want you. And you know that I need you I want a bad, your bad romance…"

The class was on their feet now, cheering as the group sang, "I want your loving and I want your revenge. You and me could write a bad romance. I want your loving. All your love is revenge. You and me could write a bad romance."

They all froze again; in the same line they started in, "Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance! Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance!"

The chorus room exploded in cheers as they rushed to hug Kurt, though Santana and Brittney hugged Jack instead.

River beamed, patting Kurt's shoulder as she took her seat beside the Doctor. "You sang quite well, but I did enjoy the dance." She said with a knowing smile.

The Doctor grinned. I thought you would. Rachel caught on pretty well. And who knew Jack could sing!

"Don't sound so surprised!" Jack said, sitting on the other side of him.

The other students were about to take their seats when the bell rang for the next class.

"Alright guy have a good day," Schue said, "Tomorrow, it's my turn."

He was looking straight to the Doctor, and the Doctor straight to him. Jack couldn't help but laugh, "My my…seems things are getting interesting…"


End file.
